Max's midlife crisis
by yogam65
Summary: The title says it all, originally posted on GSFF group. There are two end versions to this story this is the first
1. Default Chapter

It was Thursday morning and Max stood in the bathroom gazing into the mirror. He examined his face thoroughly, noting every line and the grey by his temples. It wasn't too dramatic a change for a man that just turned fifty years old the other day. He rubbed his face and figured there was no turning back the clock, just going forward. A loud knock on the door snapped Max to reality. "What?" Max yelled over his shoulder toward the door.  
  
"I gotta go Dad, hurry up in there," a young boy's voice announced.  
  
Max sighed. He couldn't even have a few moments of private time for himself lately without getting disturbed. Max opened the door to find his son, Zach, bouncing up and down, shifting from foot to foot. Zach pushed his way past Max to get in.  
  
"You realize there is another bathroom downstairs by your room," Max noted.  
  
"But I was already up here," Zach said.  
  
Max couldn't argue with an 11-year-old's logic. Zach pushed him out with the door. Standing in the hall, Max turned to almost run into his daughter, Maxine. Not moving or speaking, she looked up to her towering father. Max waited for her to make the first move but did nothing.  
  
"Yes? You want something?" Max inquired, as he looked down to her.  
  
Maxine held up her portable radio. "You promised to fix this two days ago."  
  
"I've been busy," Max responded.  
  
"Too busy for your only daughter?"  
  
Max squinted at Maxine for the smart remark, "Just like your mother, aren't you?"  
  
Maxine shoved the radio toward Max. "Just fix it."  
  
". Please," Max corrected her.  
  
Maxine gave an exaggerated smile, "Pleeeaaaasssseeeee."  
  
Max looked over the radio. He was never very good with mechanical things. "So, what's wrong with it?" Max asked, as he checked it over.  
  
"It doesn't play," Maxine said, deadpan.  
  
"I know that. What I want to know is . oh, never mind."  
  
Max shook it and banged it with the side of his hand. Still nothing. 99 walked by with a laundry basket, putting away clothes. She stopped and looked at Max's plight. Leaning in, she whispered to Max, "Did you check for batteries?" Max opened the back and found only three batteries instead of the required four.  
  
Max chortled. "I found the problem. You need another battery."  
  
Maxine smiled and looked over to 99, "Thanks, Mom."  
  
Max opened his mouth to say 'your welcome' when he realized the thanks was not for him. He glanced over to 99 as she shrugged and moved on.  
  
"99, can we talk?" Max asked, as he followed 99 down the stairs.  
  
"I need to get breakfast started for the kids. You can talk to me in the kitchen."  
  
Max followed her to the kitchen. He stood in the middle as she worked her way around him getting things ready for pancakes.  
  
"99, do you think I'm too old?" Max queried.  
  
99 grabbed the milk from the fridge and rolled her eyes. She had heard this question before from Max over the past week.  
  
"Would you get the plates down? " 99 asked as she opened the pancake box.  
  
Max wanted her full attention. "99, .."  
  
99 was getting annoyed with him. "Max, you have asked that same question over and over this past week. You asked it before you turned 50, and you asked it after you turned 50. I keep telling you 'no, you're not old'. What more do you want me to say?"  
  
Max grabbed for the plates and started to feel like a pest.  
  
"It's not easy to turn this age and not feel old."  
  
"Max, with the kind of work you do, you're lucky you've made it to 50."  
  
Just as Max was ready to say something, Zach burst through the kitchen door, "Is breakfast ready?"  
  
"Just about. Now go get Maxine and Jimmy," 99 said, as she poured the batter into the pancake maker.  
  
Zach yelled at the top of his lungs, "MAXINE! JIMMY! BREAKFAST!"  
  
Max cringed at his high-pitched voice. "Your mother told you to get them, not holler for them."  
  
"Sorry, Dad," Zack said, as he ploughed through the kitchen doors.  
  
Max sat and shook his head. "99, I haven't seen Max all morning."  
  
"I thought we agreed there were too many Max's in this house and that we would call Max Jr. by his middle name, so not to confuse the issue."  
  
Max felt like his mother was scolding him.  
  
"I know, 99. Then why didn't we just make his first name James?"  
  
"Cause you told me if we had another boy, you'd like to call him Maxwell James Smart, Jr."  
  
"So why don't we call him Max?"  
  
99 was getting frustrated. "Because, your name is Max, your daughter's name is Maxine, who now likes to be called Max while she is in her tomboy stage, and Max Jr. There are too many Max's around here. It drives me crazy."  
  
"Oh, ok. Then, getting back to what we were talking about, ."  
  
99 mumbled under her breath, "Not again."  
  
Suddenly it sounded like a locomotive roaring through the living room as three very active children came through the kitchen door.  
  
"I win!" announced Zach, coming through the door first.  
  
99 waved her finger at Zach, "What have I told you about racing to the kitchen? Someone could fall and get hurt! Now sit down, and I'll get your pancakes."  
  
Max felt at a loss. "99, can we talk this weekend?"  
  
"It's gonna have to wait till Sunday night, Love."  
  
"Why?"  
  
99 sighed, "I told you this yesterday. I am going on a campout this weekend with Maxine and her Girl Scout troop."  
  
"Oh, so it's just us bachelors?" Max smiled at the boys.  
  
"Nope, Dad. Jimmy and me are staying at Ryan Black's house this weekend."  
  
"How come you don't want to stay with me?"  
  
"Ryan's got a pool, .we don't," Zach said in a matter of fact tone.  
  
"Max, I'll make you up some dishes that you can reheat for this weekend. Anyway, it looks to me like you could use the break from all of us." Max gave a half-hearted smile and ate his breakfast.  
  
Later that night Max was already in bed as 99 came out of the bathroom.  
  
"What a day," 99 said as she flopped herself into bed. "Boy, am I exhausted. Those three kids of ours are a handful."  
  
99 turned off the light and leaned over and gave Max a peck on the cheek. "Goodnight, Max."  
  
Max slid himself over to 99, and started to caress her shoulder. "99, ."  
  
"Oh, Max, not tonight. I'm so beat." She could see the disappointment on his face. "Tomorrow morning, ok?"  
  
Max nodded and gently kissed 99 goodnight. Max rolled over and went to sleep.  
  
The next morning 99 woke up refreshed. She stretched and looked over to Max while he was still in a state of slumber. Her finger lightly traced the outline of his ear. She leaned her body over his as he awoke to find her face to face with him. Max smiled and quickly got in the mood. He kissed her lips with gentle pecks as his arms reached around and pulled her closer to him. Max rolled 99 onto her back but before anything got started, a knock at the bedroom door disrupted their special time.  
  
99 yelled out, "Whose at the door and what do you want?" A girl's voice called back, "It's Max and I thought you might like to know that Jimmy tried to get his own cereal and spilled it all over the kitchen floor."  
  
Max called out, "Help him clean it up!"  
  
"Why me? I didn't make the mess. Can I come in?"  
  
Both Max and 99 yelled in unison, "NO!"  
  
"I'll be there in a minute. Go downstairs and make sure he doesn't spill anything else," 99 quickly added.  
  
Max looked down at 99, as she shook her head. "I'm sorry, Max."  
  
Max rolled over so she could get up, "It's ok, 99."  
  
99 knew it wasn't ok, but that's the way it was with kids. She put her robe on and walked out of the room as Max lay back on the bed staring up at the ceiling. Max started to feel a mid-life crisis coming on. 


	2. chapter2

PART 2  
  
Max arrived at the Chief's office slightly before 9 a.m.  
  
The Chief looked up from his paperwork. "Hello, Max. How are you this morning?"  
  
Max flopped into the chair and gave a huge sigh.  
  
"That good, huh?" the chief asked.  
  
"Tell me something, Chief. When you turned 50, did you feel .different?"  
  
The Chief grinned, "That was 15 years ago, Max. I suppose I did feel that half my life was already finished. But every man feels time has crept up on him when he turns 50."  
  
"I don't know, Chief. Seems things in my life have changed. I've gotten slower, my time with 99 has taken a back seat to the kids, and I feel like I have nothing to show for my time. I'm starting to wonder about my sense of worth."  
  
"Well, I think I can help with that 'sense of worth' you're not feeling." the Chief jumped in.  
  
Max perked up.  
  
"I've got an important assignment for you, Max."  
  
Max couldn't believe his ears. Lately, the Chief had been putting him on courier service and was giving the more dangerous and physical missions to the younger agents.  
  
"Is it dangerous?" Max asked with excitement in his voice.  
  
"Yes, Max. It could very well be."  
  
"And I'm sure there is some risk involved?"  
  
"Yes, that too."  
  
"Great, Chief. What is it?"  
  
"A dinner party."  
  
"A dinner party? What am I doing, serving guests?" Max asked in a huff.  
  
"Let me explain. KAOS has some important papers that they keep hidden away at the old Governor's home in Virginia, where retired Judge William Jamison now resides. We've managed to arrange for Doctor Michael Winthop and his wife Joy to attend. Judge Jamison has been trying for some time to get the Winthop's to attend one of their dinner gatherings. Although Judge Jamison has never met Dr. Winthop, he is held in high regard. This would be the perfect situation to get you in there, and retrieve those papers from a locked safe located upstairs in the study."  
  
"But Chief, you know 99 has retired from active duty."  
  
"I know, but even if she was still active, I couldn't use her for this assignment."  
  
"Why not?" Max asked.  
  
"Because Doctor Winthop's wife is twenty years younger than him."  
  
"Oh, then that definitely lets 99 out," Max concluded.  
  
"The CONTROL office in Europe has sent one of their best agents to help us with this mission. She is 30 years old, can speak 3 different languages, is proficient in martial arts and, most importantly, she is an expert in cracking any safe."  
  
"She sounds great, Chief. When will I get to meet her?" The Chief looked at his watch. She will be arriving in another hour. I need you to pick her up at the airport."  
  
"What's her name?"  
  
"Christy Mayfield."  
  
"Sounds like she's gonna be the main player on this mission," Max thought out loud.  
  
"Now, Max, you are just as important to this mission as she is. Without you, she would not be able to get into the house by herself."  
  
"When is the mission to take place?"  
  
"Next Thursday evening. You two are going to have to learn everything there is about the Doctor and his wife. So you have 5 days in which to do it. Any slip- ups could spell disaster."  
  
"Don't worry, Chief. We won't let you down. By the way, Chief, how will I know her?"  
  
"She'll contact you, Max." The Chief handed Max a bright red tie with a large C for a tie clip. She will be looking for that tie and that tie clip."  
  
Max left the office to head to the airport.  
  
Max stood by the arrival gate, watching and examining every woman that got off the plane. More than 15 women walked by him, but not one contacted him. After the last person exited the plane, Max started to wonder if she made the flight. Max walked over to the phone booth. Just as he was to make a call to the Chief, a woman's voice called out from behind him, "Agent 86?"  
  
Max quickly turned around. Standing before him was absolutely the most beautiful woman he had ever laid his eyes on. She had such an incredibly shy look on her lovely face, while her smile could melt the hardest of hearts. He noticed her light hair cascading down over her shoulders, ending just above the slope of her breasts. She was wearing a black skirt and a beige silk blouse that accentuated her features perfectly. Her beauty caught him by surprise as he stumbled over his words.  
  
"Ahhhh, 86 .Yes, I'm 86. I mean, I'm Agent 86. Maxwell Smart."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Agent Smart. I'm Agent Mayfield. I believe we will be working together." She smiled as she held out her hand.  
  
Max took her hand and gently shook it. His heart quickened in involuntary response to her sudden nearness.  
  
"Yes, yes we will, Agent Mayfield." He smiled tenderly.  
  
"Please, call me Christy," she insisted.  
  
Max held onto her hand long after their initial greeting. She stared at him as if he'd taken complete leave of his senses.  
  
"Agent 86?" Christy said, trying to get his attention.  
  
Max snapped out of his trance. "Yes, I'm sorry. I'm to take you to CONTROL headquarters to meet the Chief."  
  
After meeting with the Chief and being briefed with what the mission entailed, Christy asked where she would be staying.  
  
"We've arranged for you to stay at the Harrington Arms Hotel. It's just down the street from CONTROL headquarters. Max will drop you off so you can get situated. We'll meet back here at 9 a.m., Monday morning.  
  
Max dropped Christy off at the hotel, helped her check in, and gave her his number should she need to contact him.  
  
Max arrived home to an empty, quiet house. He was used to hearing kids screaming at each other, and 99 trying to keep things under control. He walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. 99 had marked what dishes were for which meal and for which day. He threw the casserole dish into the oven. Max cleaned out his pockets on the kitchen table and came across the Harrington Arms Hotel business card. Max looked at the card, then looked to the oven. He hated eating alone and thought since Agent Mayfield was alone, he'd ask her if she minded company for dinner. Max picked up the phone and gave her a call.  
  
"Agent May . I mean, Christy, . it's Maxwell Smart."  
  
"Oh, hello. Is there a problem?" Christy inquired.  
  
"No, no, not at all. I was wondering, since my wife and kids are gone for the weekend and I hate eating alone, maybe we might get together for dinner and talk over the mission?"  
  
Christy didn't take long to think it over. "Sounds like a fine idea, Max. Give me about an hour to freshen up, and we'll go from there."  
  
Max gave a huge smile, "Great, see you in an hour. Bye."  
  
Max began to whistle as he turned off the oven and put the casserole back in the fridge. Max bounded upstairs as if he was ten years younger. He quickly showered, shaved, then splashed some cologne on his face. He put on his best suit and left to meet his new partner. 


	3. chapter3

Part 3  
  
Max walked to Christy's hotel door and stood for a moment before knocking. He was excited about working with her and he hadn't felt this way in quite a few years. Checking himself over to make sure everything was in place, he lightly tapped on the door. Max rocked back and forth on the heels of his shoes waiting for her to open the door.  
  
"Yes, who is it?" called out Christy's voice from the other side.  
  
Max leaned into the door and said, "It's your new partner, Maxwell Smart."  
  
"Just a moment, Max," she said, as he heard the door unbolt.  
  
The door flew open and Christy stood there in a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. It was an awkward moment with Max dressed to the hilt while Christy looked like she was going to a baseball game.  
  
"I'm sorry, Max. I thought we were going to get a burger. I guess you had other plans. I'll change."  
  
"No, this is the way I always dress," Max said, trying to cover himself. "Don't change, you look great just as you are. I was just thinking about a hamburger."  
  
Max and Christy walked down to the coffee shop in the lobby of the hotel. After ordering, Max wanted to know everything about Christy. He listened intently as she talked, watching every movement, every expression on her face. She spoke of her likes, dislikes, life hopes and dreams. She was intelligent, articulate, and open. Max was deeply entranced with everything about her.  
  
"Enough about me. How about you?" Christy smiled.  
  
Max was flattered. He began with how he started at CONTROL 25 years ago, then went into some of his more famous missions. Christy gave Max her undivided attention, something he was not used to lately, and he loved it.  
  
"You don't look like a man that has 25 years in the business," she kindly remarked.  
  
"I just turned 50 the other day," Max confessed, as he waited for a response.  
  
"No! I would have never guessed you were 50. You look . so young."  
  
Max turned red and lowered his head like a school kid with his first crush.  
  
"I mean it, Max. When we walk into that dinner party on Thursday, they are going to have a hard time believing that you're my older husband."  
  
Max was beaming. He suddenly felt so alive.  
  
Max walked Christy back to her room. Standing at the door, she looked in her purse for the room key.  
  
Max felt he should go. "Goodnight, Christy. I'll talk to you in the morning."  
  
"Alright, Max. Have a good night, and thanks for the burger."  
  
Max turned to leave, but stopped to turn back. Christy was half way in the door when she noticed he was staring at her.  
  
"Yes, Max?" Christy offered.  
  
Max stood thinking, then smiled. "Just .thanks for a nice evening."  
  
Christy smiled back and nodded, then went into her room. Max stood by himself in the hallway for a moment, gathering his thoughts, then headed home.  
  
The Saturday morning sun burst through the curtains and into Max's bedroom. He yawned as his arm touched 99's empty side of the bed. She wasn't coming home till Sunday night and he missed her. He especially wished she were next to him now. Max threw his robe on and went downstairs. Fixing himself a cup of coffee, he opened the morning paper and scanned the front page. He couldn't keep his mind on the print, for his thoughts went back to last night. He wondered what Christy had planned today. He wanted to call her, but didn't want to seem over anxious, so he went back to reading the paper. Moments later, the phone rang. Max's heart started to beat quickly, anticipating that it might be her.  
  
"Hello?" Max said cautiously.  
  
"Good morning, Max. I hope I didn't wake you," said a cheery voice on the other end .  
  
"Of course not. I've been up for hours. What's up?" Max asked.  
  
"I've got the worst craving for Eggs Benedict this morning, but when I went down to the coffee shop, they only serve it on Sundays. I thought maybe you knew of a place that serves them on Saturday?"  
  
"Why, I just happen to know a place that serves the best Eggs Benedict in the whole city."  
  
"That's great! I can taste them now. I mean, unless you had other plans ."  
  
Max looked down at his cold cereal, "Just so happens that I'm free this morning, and I'm starving."  
  
"Then it's a date. See you in an hour?"  
  
"Ok, an hour."  
  
Max hung up the phone, showered, and quickly got dressed. He was not going to get caught this time all dressed up, so he threw on a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt.  
  
Max arrived at Christy's hotel door and knocked. Christy didn't even bother to ask who was at the door. She just opened it, knowing it was him. She was dressed rather nicely for a Saturday morning breakfast date, while Max was the one that looked like he was ready to mow his front yard.  
  
They both laughed when they saw each other.  
  
"I just figured you'd be dressed like last night," Christy noticed.  
  
Max looked her over. "Same here," Max replied. "Aah, no matter. Ready for the best Eggs Benedict you'll ever have?"  
  
Christy nodded as Max held out his arm. She linked hers within his, and they strolled down the hall. Walking through the lobby, a few people noticed them arm and arm, smiling at the nice-looking couple. It made Max feel on top of the world. For the rest of the day, Max showed her the sights of Washington, DC. They talked and bonded with their likes and dislikes of things. His whole weekend started and ended with seeing Christy.  
  
Sunday, late afternoon, Max opened the door to his house and immediately was bombarded by kids, "DADDY!" They grabbed onto every part of him. They nearly knocked Max down. "Wow, is it Sunday already? Where's your mom?"  
  
Zach pointed to the upstairs, "She's unpacking."  
  
Max leaned down to be on their level, "Did you guys have fun?" Zach and Jimmy showed off their tans from being in the pool all weekend. He then looked over to Maxine, "How about you?" Maxine was very excited, "Yeah!" She raised her baseball cap and showed him the bump on her head. "I got it when I ran into a tree!"  
  
"Just like your old man, aren't you?" Max commented, as he kissed her forehead.  
  
The kids took off to do other various things while Max hurried upstairs to see 99.  
  
99 was unpacking with her back to the door when Max came right behind her and gave her a big hug.  
  
"Owwwwwww!!!" 99 yelped.  
  
Max quickly backed away, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh, stupid me." She lifted her blouse to show a very red and very tender sunburn across her back. "I fell asleep by the lake Saturday afternoon."  
  
Max cringed when he saw her back. "Well, I guess a little welcome home nookie is out of the question then?"  
  
99 nodded. "Just for a few days, Max. Sorry."  
  
Max shrugged, "That's ok, 99. I've waited this long. A few more days won't kill me."  
  
"So what did you do all weekend that you didn't find the time to eat the food I left?" 99 inquired.  
  
Max was bursting at the seams. "Oh, 99, you'll never guess what happened Friday."  
  
"I can't imagine." 99 smiled at Max's sudden child-like behavior.  
  
"The Chief gave me an assignment," Max said proudly.  
  
"What kind of assignment?" 99 asked, eyeing Max suspiciously.  
  
"Now, 99, I know what you're thinking, and I haven't had a good assignment in over a year, so just be happy for me."  
  
"Is it dangerous?" 99 demanded to know.  
  
"Wellll, . would you believe this much?" Max said, as he inched together his fingers.  
  
99 blew her cork, "Max, you promised not to take anymore dangerous missions. You're at the age now where you need to take it easy.  
  
Max lowered his head, "You think I'm too old."  
  
"I didn't say that. It's just .I want you to be around for the next 50 years," 99 said, stroking his cheek.  
  
"Well, you don't have to worry, 99. It's a pretty easy mission. I'm attending a dinner party disguised as a doctor to steal some important papers from KAOS," Max said nonchalantly, as he helped hang up her clothes in the closet.  
  
To 99, that did sound like an easy assignment, compared to all of the many difficult ones they encountered in the past.  
  
"Alright then. That's more your speed. Are you attending alone?"  
  
"No, I'll be taking my wife," Max replied from the closet.  
  
"Max, I'm retired ."  
  
"No, not you, 99. My other wife, Agent Mayfield."  
  
99 was again confused with Max's statement. "Who is Agent Mayfield?"  
  
Max hung up the last article of clothing and stepped out of the closet, "She's from our European sector. We needed an expert in safe cracking and the doctor I am impersonating is married, and ." Max nearly mumbled his last statement, ".he has a much younger wife."  
  
"How much younger?" 99 was quick to ask.  
  
"Uhhmmmm, 20 years?" Max quickly pointed his finger at 99, "So that lets you out."  
  
"Yes, Max, you don't have to remind me." 99 said somberly then continued, "So I suppose that's who you've been spending your time with this weekend?"  
  
"I'm only being hospitable, 99. And, she is my partner." Max looked at 99 with a look of disbelief. "Why, 99, if I didn't know you better, I'd say you were jealous."  
  
"I'm not jealous. I'm just worried, that's all. A mission with a young, inexperienced agent could get you in trouble."  
  
"I think the key word here is 'young'," Max responded sarcastically.  
  
"Think whatever you want, Max, but you're not going to get me to admit I'm jealous of you going on a dangerous assignment with a younger woman."  
  
"I'm glad you feel that way about it," Max said as he kissed 99 on the cheek, and walked out to go downstairs.  
  
99 started to feel something 'not right' about that whole conversation.  
  
Over the next couple of days, 99 began to notice little changes in the way of Max's behavior. He seemed preoccupied with the mission, more attentive to his appearance and clothes, and less available emotionally. 99 wanted to say something in the worst way, but didn't want to upset Max when he was going into an important mission. She decided to wait it out, hoping that his mind was on the mission and nothing else.  
  
It was Wednesday evening, and Max and Christy went over the finalized plans of their mission. Max looked over to the clock and stretched, "I need to take a walk. Care to join me?"  
  
"Sure do. I think my feet are asleep," Christy said, as she wiggled her feet.  
  
While walking through the park, Max stopped at a flower vendor and picked out a single red rose for Christy. He handed it to her as he bowed. "A lovely rose for a lovely lady," Max smiled.  
  
Christy bowed back, and smelled the rose. Max reached into his pocket and handed the vendor a dollar. The vendor leaned over and whispered, "A lovely wife like that deserves a dozen roses."  
  
Max replied, "Oh, she's not my wife."  
  
"Ohhhhhh, sorry." The vendor winked, and nudged Max in the ribs, "maybe she should be."  
  
Max looked over to Christy standing by the park fountain. It became apparently clear to Max that his feelings for Christy were more than just friendly. He felt lost and confused with his emotions, but one thought did penetrate his swiftly clouding mind. He could no longer deny that he wanted her. He suddenly needed to leave. Max walked over to her, "Ahhh, Christy, I hate to cut this walk short, but I have a few things to do tonight. I hope you don't mind."  
  
"Of course not. I want to get a good night's sleep anyway."  
  
Max smiled cordially, and they walked back to the hotel. Max kept quiet for the rest of the walk back. Christy noticed the silent treatment. "Max, you haven't said two words since we left. Something wrong?" Max looked over to her and shrugged, "Just tired, that's all."  
  
He dropped Christy off, and decided to take a long walk alone.  
  
It was 11pm when Max came home. He was late again, just like every evening for the past few nights. He came upstairs to the bedroom and found 99 reading in bed.  
  
99 looked up. "Max, I have your dinner in the oven."  
  
"I'm sorry, 99, I already ate. I guess I should have called."  
  
This didn't surprise 99. "I'll be glad when this mission is over tomorrow night," 99 muttered, making sure Max heard her.  
  
Max started to take off his tie, but said nothing. He was lost in thought.  
  
99 put down her book. She sensed something weighing heavily on his mind. She debated whether she should initiate a conversation. She needed to find out. "Is something wrong, Max?"  
  
Max started to unbutton his shirt. His look was somber, and serious. "I have a lot on my mind with this mission ... that's all."  
  
Max came over and sat on the edge of the bed. The thought of sleep was millions of miles away. He'd never been so confused. Max buried his face in his hands and gave a sigh.  
  
99 slid her warm sleek body next to him and pressed it against his back, as her other hand slid around his waist, holding him tight. She felt his muscles tense. "I need some time," was the whisper that escaped him like a plea. 99 released her hold, then closed her eyes as a tear slipped down her cheek.  
  
To be continued. 


	4. chapter4

Part 4  
  
Through the night an invisible barrier separated Max and 99. 99 looked over to find his back turned to her in bed. She knew he wasn't asleep and it took all her strength not to hold him. The hours ticked by as Max looked at the clock. At 4 a.m., he could no longer lie in bed. He turned to find 99 finally asleep then got up and got dressed. Max wanted to leave before she woke up. It was the coward's way out, not wanting to face her to try and explain what he was feeling. But how could he explain when he really didn't know himself. Max quietly sat at the small desk in the room to write a note to her: 99, I am going through a difficult and trying time in my life. I know there is no excuse for my behavior lately and I cannot blame you for losing your patience with me. I need to work things out and I need your help. Please wait up for me tonight so we can talk. Max.  
  
He walked over to 99's side of the bed and laid the note next to the nightstand. He stood for a moment and watched her sleep. She was the only woman he thought he'd ever need in his life, and now his heart had already begun to stray. He looked at her in agony and apology, then slowly lowered his lips to hers. Lightly brushing his mouth against hers, he was careful not to wake her. He left the house and headed out to the quietness of the streets to think.  
  
It was about 4 p.m. when Max picked up Christy from her hotel and drove to CONTROL headquarters. Christy could see Max was nervous, as beads of sweat formed on his forehead. She knew Max hadn't been on an assignment for a while and thought he might be losing his confidence. Little did she know that it wasn't his confidence he was losing, it was his heart. Christy sat quietly, then turned to him. "Max, it may not be my place to say this, .but if you're not up to this mission, ." Max cut her off, "What? Of course I'm up to it." Max forced a smile. "I'm always a little bit on the edge before a big mission. I promise you everything will go according to plan." Christy was relieved as she patted Max on the arm.  
  
At CONTROL, Max checked himself out in the mirror. He looked very distinguished in his custom-made tux. He felt he fit the part perfectly. But to play the role more realistically, Dr. Winthop had slightly more grey in his hair than Max did. So, he needed to go to the CONTROL disguise lab to have more grey added. Afterwards, Max waited in the Chief's office for Christy to arrive. He nervously smoked a cigarette and looked at his watch. The door slid open and there stood Christy. She took his breath away with the sight of her. The boys in the costume department really outdid themselves. Her dress was long and silky black with a scoop neck line that plunged to the tops of her full breasts. Everything about the dress accentuated her every curve. She accented the dress with an elegant pearl necklace and matching earrings. They glistened against her creamy white skin. Max had a dark and forbidden desire for her that he needed to keep in check. For him it was pure torture. If she only knew how he struggled with his deep emotional connection and passion for her.  
  
"Well, what do you think?" Christy offered.  
  
Max couldn't take his eyes off of her. "You are ." Max had to catch his breath, ". so beautiful."  
  
"Thank you, and you look very handsome yourself, Max. I think we'll be quite the couple tonight."  
  
The time for the dinner party was 7 p.m. and, since the mansion was an hour and a half drive from Washington, Max and Christy got started around 5:30 p.m. Little was said during the long drive. She seemed to understand he wanted time to get mentally prepared. The car approached the gates of the old Governor's mansion at 7 p.m. sharp. The guards checked both Max and Christy's credentials and let them drive through. They walked arm and arm up to the large front door and Max rang the bell. Waiting for an answer, they noted the armed guards stationed around the grounds. A rather stuffy butler opened the door and Max announced himself, "Dr. and Mrs. Michael Winthop," then handed the butler the invitation. The butler nodded and opened the door for them to enter. They stood in the wide foyer while the butler announced their arrival to Judge William Jamison in the other room. Max looked to Christy, then nodded toward the staircase leading to the second floor. She concurred that the study was up there. Judge Jamison came over to Max and Christy to greet them. Jamison held out his hand as Max shook it, "Welcome, Dr. Winthrop. So nice of you to come."  
  
"I'm glad we could make it," Max replied.  
  
Jamison's eyes shifted over to Christy. Her beauty astonished him, and knowing that the Doctor's wife spoke French, he decided to greet her in the language. Taking her hand, he kissed it lightly, "Enchante' de faire votre connaissace." She looked over to Max. Since she was fluent, she would have no problems, and she answered him, "Merci." His lecherous eyes scanned the length of her body, "Puis-je Vous offrir un verre?" Christy smiled, and put up with his lustful looks, "C'est tres aimable." And, with that, Christy bent down to adjust the strap on her delicate high- heeled shoes. As she bent forward, her dress fell open enough to allow an unobstructed view to Max that included her delicate nipples. He was totally taken back by this unexpected sight, and immediately began to get "those" feelings that a man will get. He stood there in a lustful daze, as the Judge offered his arm to Christy and led her to the other guests. Max was forced to quickly gather himself, and followed close behind.  
  
In the lounge ,Max and Christy were introduced to a group of mixed older couples -- mostly retired politicians, city officials and professors from the university. Max and Christy were the perfect imposters. Max was well-versed in the latest national news and avoided any talk of his work, claiming he was taking the night off to enjoy himself. Most of the men rallied around Christy, while the wives looked in disgust at what fools their husbands were making of themselves. After a delightful dinner, the men retired to the smoking room for 100-year-old brandy and fine Cuban cigars while the women found refuge in the garden room for tea and ladyfingers.  
  
Max managed to talk to Christy before he left. "In about 10 minutes, tell Mrs. Jamison that you need to lie down due to a headache that just came on. I'm sure she'll direct you to a room upstairs to rest. I'll meet you shortly."  
  
Both went their separate ways. After 10 minutes had passed, Christy made her way over to Mrs. Jamison. She began rubbing her brow, "I'm sorry, but I seem to have a headache coming on. Would you mind terribly if I could lie down somewhere?"  
  
"I'm sorry you're not feeling well, my dear. Of course, right out to the foyer and up the staircase to the first door on your left. That's the Blue Room."  
  
Christy thanked her and made her way to the room. She paused, scanning the hallway, and quickly entered the room, waiting for Max to make his way up. Max excused himself from the other men and made his way to the Garden Room. Mrs. Jamison rose from her seat when he approached.  
  
"Excuse me Mrs. Jamison, Have you seen my wife?" Max asked.  
  
"Yes, poor dear has a headache. You'll find her upstairs. First door to the left, the Blue Room."  
  
Max thanked her and made his way upstairs. He knocked quietly on the door. Christy opened it and he stepped in. "Now, the study with the safe is at the end of the hall. Follow me and stay close."  
  
Making their way down the hall, they came upon the study door. Checking the knob it was locked. Max reached into his lapel for a lock pick, and quickly began to work on opening the door. Christy kept a look out when she noticed a shadow coming from around the corner. To be caught would jeopardize the mission. So with nowhere to go, she shoved Max up against the door and suddenly kissed him. It was only the upstairs butler walking by. Leaving them alone, the butler quickly moved on, trying not to look. It happened all too quickly. Warning bells went off in Christy's mind, but they were quickly muted by the passionate response she felt to Max's kiss. It was heavenly, and she couldn't stop her own hands from moving up to grasp his shoulders. Max allowed the kiss to deepen, and Christy hung on tightly, reeling from the sensation. His kiss was warm and sweet. He was an incredible kisser, and she wanted to savor him for as long as he would allow her. Max wanted to keep holding her, ... to kiss her. If only Christy knew how he struggled to let her go. And if only Max knew how much Christy didn't want him to. When Max broke the kiss, Christy was breathless and speechless and warm. She knew she was in love with the man that was cradling her in his strong arms.  
  
To be continued . 


	5. chapter5

Part 5  
  
Silently Christy stood holding Max, declaring her love to him and surrendering to his embrace felt so natural to her. She raised her gaze to see the surprise and pleasure play like fireworks in his eyes. His expression turned from joy to concern. He whispered to her, " We need to get those papers." He was right. They had little time before Jamison would wonder what happened to his two guests. As she stepped back from his grasp, he continued to pick the lock. Within seconds, Max had the lock opened and they quickly stepped inside. Scanning the room, Christy spotted a picture over the desk. It was cliché, but she thought the safe would be behind it. She was right. Christy made short order of cracking the safe, and Max exchanged the fake papers for the real ones. They were in and out in 5 minutes. Max checked the hallway. Making sure no one saw them come out of the study, he then motioned to Christy that the hall was clear. "See you downstairs," he said.  
  
Jamison saw Max make his way back to the smoking room, "How is your wife, Doctor?" Max replied, "She'll be fine. Just a slight headache." An older portly gentleman chimed in, "I hope she doesn't have many of those, like my wife does." The man guffawed loudly, as the rest of the men laughed, knowing what he meant by that. Max smiled and went along with the joke. By 10:30, the party was breaking up. Only a few guests remained. Max and Christy were anxious to get the hell out of there, but couldn't brake away from the university professor telling him his plan for funding classes in environmental studies. Jamison was then approached by one of the guests. He was a thin, suspicious-looking man, with greasy salt and pepper hair. He had stayed his distance from the Judge until now.  
  
"I'll take those papers now, Judge," said the strange man. The judge cautiously looked over his shoulder, "They are up in my study. Follow me." In the study, Jamison opened the safe and retrieved the papers. Looking at them, something strange hit him. He remembered spilling his coffee on the edge of the papers the other day and now, looking closely, the stain was gone. Alarmed, Jamison called the upstairs butler into the room. "Did you see anyone come into this study this evening?" The butler thought and shook his head, but then remembered seeing Doctor Winthop and his wife standing by the door in a rather compromising position.  
  
"So our Dr. Winthop is an imposter," the KAOS man concluded. "Could he be from CONTROL?"  
  
"I'd stake my life on it," Jamison agreed.  
  
"Well, if he has those papers, you might very well have done so, my dear Judge Jamison."  
  
Jamison reached for the phone and called the head of security. "Alert the guards. Dr. Winthop, or whoever he is, must not leave the grounds. Stop him at all costs."  
  
Max and Christy were at the car when the alarm sounded.  
  
"Something went wrong. I think we've been found out," Max proclaimed.  
  
"How could they have discovered it so fast?" Christy wondered.  
  
Max quickly unlocked the door. "I don't know, and I don't think I want to hang around for them to tell me."  
  
Max started the car. A guard spotted them pulling out and yelled, "HEY YOU! STOP, OR I'LL SHOOT!"  
  
Max threw the car in reverse, and peeled out. Shots were fired at the car as Max maneuvered it toward the gate. "Hold on!" Max warned Christy, as he crashed through the gate.  
  
The car sliced right through the gate like butter, leaving a trail of dust and debris behind.  
  
Jamison ran to the gate. "Call ahead, and put road blocks along the highway. That car must not reach Washington!"  
  
Max drove like a madman to get some distance between them and the guards that were sure to follow.  
  
"Do you think we'll run into any road blocks along the way?" Christy asked.  
  
"If I know KAOS, you can bet on it," Max said, keeping his eyes focused on the road.  
  
"If there were only a cut-off, or an alternate way," Christy commented.  
  
Max snapped his fingers, "Yes, of course! I don't know why I didn't think of this before."  
  
"What? Is there another way out?"  
  
"Sort of." Max pulled off the road, and killed the lights. "If I remember right, about 2 more miles up this road is a turn off. It's just a rest stop, but there's another road that leads about 5 miles into the woods to a cabin. It's used to house VIP's for important meetings, and it's very well hidden. I don't think KAOS will find it. They haven't yet. I'll call the Chief, and arrange assistance for a morning escort back into Washington. I think that's the best plan."  
  
Max drove deep into the woods. Luckily, he knew the way, or he would have never found it. He ditched the car in a nearby cave, and both of them walked to the cabin. Max opened the door and flipped on the lights. The cabin hadn't been in use for quite a while, but it was cozy just the same. A large living room with a huge fireplace. And the cabin came equipped with two sleeping quarters.  
  
Max removed his shoe phone and called the Chief. "Chief? It's Max. Yes, we're ok. Agent Mayfield and I won't be making it back tonight. We barely make it out of the party with our lives. Yes, we have the plans, but KAOS knows, and they are searching for us. We hid out at the cabin off of Highway 16. We need help getting out. Ok, Chief. We'll rendezvous at 9 a.m. at the rest stop. See you tomorrow. Oh and Chief, . let 99 know I'm ok, and tell her what happened. Thanks." Max hung up and walked to the kitchen. He found nothing but a few cans of food.  
  
Max looked at the cans, "If we get hungry, I guess this will have to do. I'll get some firewood," Max said as he headed outside. Christy stood in the middle of the room and started to think about what happened in the hallway, back at the mansion. Her feelings were clear to her, and she wanted to tell him. In a few minutes, Max came in, carrying an armful of logs. He dumped them in a box and started to build a fire. Christy tried to still the beating of her heart, but couldn't. Not with him so close.  
  
"Max, I .I love you," Christy confessed softly.  
  
Max didn't react to her heart-felt statement. He just continued to stoke the fire. Christy began to feel awkward, with him not answering or reacting. She repeated it once more, "Max, I love ."  
  
Max quickly cut her off, "I heard you the first time, and no, you don't," Max said, without turning around.  
  
Christy was taken back. "When we kissed by the door, I felt it, and I know you felt it, too."  
  
"How can you know how I feel, when I don't know myself?" Max defended.  
  
Tears started to well in her eyes. Max held steady. He didn't dare move, or his true feelings would explode, and he couldn't let that happen.  
  
"Ok, Max. I'm sorry ." She turned and quickly made her way to the bedroom. Max could hear her whimper, and he felt like a dog for making her feel this way. Max stood by the fire and thought, "It's better this way." He wanted the morning to come as soon as possible. The longer he was alone with her, the tougher it got for him not run into that room and embrace her. Exhaustion soon hit him, and he dozed off on the couch. He felt a presence enter the room as he woke to find Christy standing in front of him by the fire. She said nothing as she unzipped the slinky dress, allowing it to fall softly to the floor. She now stood before him, her bare breasts shining in the light of the fire. His eyes now dropped to her womanhood, still hidden from his gaze by the sheer black lace panties. She was incredibly sexy, and he needed to see more. He got up and walked closer to her. Hooking his fingers into the waistband of her panties, he slowly slipped them off, exposing her completely to him. Once she was fully nude, he stepped back and stared at her beauty. "God Christy, you are so beautiful" was all he said before taking her into his arms and kissing her deeply. They became one ... slowly, enticing each other to reach the limits of their passions. There was no thrashing about, no lewdness-- only the beauty and pleasure of two bodies coming together in the throws of passion.  
  
Max suddenly bolted upright from the couch, drenched in sweat. He looked around, but found himself alone, the fire slowly dying. He'd been dreaming, and it seemed so real that he was frightened and yet excited by his actions. He looked at his watch. It was 3 a.m., so he retired to his room. It was a bit stuffy and warm in the room, so he took his shirt off to cool down. He opened the door that lead out to the porch for some air. Standing outside, his arms clutched the railing as he leaned on it. He sighed, and expelled a cloud of breath against the chill of the night.  
  
Max felt the warmth of her body as she moved behind him. Her hands slowly moved between his arms and caressed his chest. Max closed his eyes in submission. A shiver ran down his spine and his palms started sweating, as he felt her tender lips kiss his back, slowly and passionately, moving their way up to the nape of his neck. She could feel his passion grow. The heat from her breath warmed his ear as she whispered, "Make love to me." This time, it wasn't a dream. It was real, and it was exactly what he wanted. Max straightened up, his muscles visibly becoming tense, as he turned around to face her. The pale light of the moon bounced off her bare shoulders. He looked into her eyes for just seconds, before his need took over. His gaze dropped to her lips, and he couldn't restrain his longing any more, as his lips gently took hers. His arms surrounded her and pulled her tight against him. Max felt how wrong it was, but he couldn't make himself stop. Christy moaned and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. With his next movement, he swept her petite form up in his strong arms, and carried her to the bed.  
  
"Are you sure?" Christy whispered.  
  
Max took a deep breath and whispered back, "Yes." 


	6. chapter 6

Max laid her gently down on the bed. His lips met hers for a passionate kiss as his hands trailed her figure. . She was so nervous, yet excited. Every nerve was on fire and attuned to him. She couldn't stop touching his hair, looking into his eyes, kissing his lips, even though she knew it was wrong. He began placing frantic yet passionate kisses all over her chest area and she plunged her fingers in his hair, pushing his lips further into her chest. He was warm, gentle, caring, and very assertive in his actions. Heat flowed through their bodies as they rolled around the bed. Christy pulled up from him and maneuvered him onto his back. She straddled him and began to trail kisses up and down his chest. Max groaned as he placed his hands around her waist, the feel of her soft velvet lips against his chest making him reel. She ran her tongue in circles around his nipple, reveling in its tightness and strength. She moved lower, making him moan with anticipation of what was to come. . Her hands were busy at the buckle of his belt. When she had it undone, her fingers quickly undid the button at the waist and then she pulled the zipper down. Her hand was warm to his skin as she slid it underneath the elastic band of his shorts.  
  
"Stop," he said, his throat tightening with emotion "Please stop." Her hand hesitated for a moment. Then she continued again. He gripped her hand in warning, and she understood the gesture. She released him. Taking a deep breath he replied, "I can't ...I'm sorry. She looked into his eyes, noticing they were hollow, without emotion, mortified by what could have happened. He got off the bed and walked out to the porch. Now he stood deep in thought, underneath the moonlight, wondering what the repercussions of his actions would be. He was suddenly engulfed in guilt. She stepped toward him. With a far-off look in his eyes, not really looking at her rather looking through her, he pulled her closer, wrapping his arms completely around her small waist. She placed her arms on his, and he nestled his cheek against her forehead, still staring off into space. Suddenly all her dreams of finding love had returned only to be dashed cruelly away with the knowledge that she wanted them only with this one man she could never have. He looked at her for one long anguished moment before turning his back on her, " I can't--I can't see you anymore." He choked out. Her face crumpled as she bit back a sob, "I know....I know...." She moaned and he clenched his fists to keep from turning round and reaching for her. "See you in the morning" She managed to keep her pain out of her voice but she couldn't keep back her tears. She was grateful that he didn't turn around as she opened the bedroom door and walked through it. With dawn just a few hours away he sat the rest of the night on the couch staring into the fire .  
  
The hours passed slowly till the morning light crept into the cabin. He sat solemnly spinning his wedding ring between his fingers waiting for Christy to wake up. Max heard footsteps in the bedroom but he didn't look around. When she entered the living room, he just kept studying the now burned out embers from the fire. She walked around and stood in front of him. Max kept turning his ring, never looking her in her face, "I'd like to apologize for last night, I never meant for any of it to have happened.", Max said regretfully. Christy halted Max's words with the expression on her face, "Max, we can pretend this never happened and put it all behind us, but never apologize for what happened." Sensing his need to be comforted, she sat next to him on the couch. Christy looked at him somewhat sympathetically. "Your attraction to me was so powerful. I found it intriguing. What you felt for me was unlike anything I had ever encountered before. It wasn't just a superficial attraction, there was real concern and compassion for me behind it. Knowing this, nurtured my growing attraction to you. I knew you cared for me. I knew you desired me. I sensed it every time you were close to me. I didn't really understand it because you didn't know me at all. I didn't know you either, but the chemistry between us was undeniable."  
  
Max reached for her hand, "I want to kiss you."  
  
She shook her head, trying to tell him not to do this, not to start this because they both knew that nothing would come of it, but she couldn't. Max pressed his lips against hers for a soul-searching kiss, but felt immediately empty as she slipped away from him. Christy looked away, wiping her eyes then walked over to the window. "I'm leaving for Europe tomorrow morning, so its goodbye." If it was the right decision, then why did she hurt so bad? If this was the right path then why did she feel like it was wrong? It was a decision that would change her entire life. She knew then that he had another life waiting for him. A bond so strong that she wouldn't be able to compete. She learned that last night. And yet, she wouldn't have given up a single minute of it. Not ever.  
  
"We should get out of here, the Chief will be waiting at the rest stop." Christy said collecting her thoughts. Max nodded, " You're right, I'll get the car and pull it around the front."  
  
Sitting in his car a few yards away was a KAOS agent watching Max walk to the cave. He got out and quietly followed Max. When Max got to the car and started to dig in his pocket for the keys, the KAOS agent came up behind him. Knife drawn, the blade ripped into Max's upper back. Writhing in pain, Max dropped to the ground and lay without movement as blood began to seep from the wound. Satisfied with his work, the agent headed for the cabin. As Christy made her way out the door, the KAOS agent surprised her, his gun pointed at her he blocked her way out.  
  
"Hands up and slowly back up." The KAOS agent motioned.  
  
Christy immediately began to worry about Max as she franticly looked around and out the windows for him.  
  
"Forget about your partner, I took care of him" the KAOS agent smirked. "Now I want those papers you so rudely took from us last night"  
  
"How did you find us?" Christy asked.  
  
"Let's say I am more of the ambitious type. When the other agents stopped looking beyond the rest stop, I waited till morning and found your tire tracks going into the woods. I took a chance and well. here you are. Now I want those papers"  
  
Christy's only chance was to go for the gun in her purse.  
  
"They're in my purse, its over by the couch" She started to move to it.  
  
"Slowly" the agent commanded.  
  
Reaching carefully in, she grabbed the gun and quickly brought it up to shoot but the agent was a crack shot and shot it out of her hand" He shook his head, "Now my patience is wearing thin, last chance."  
  
Christy needing to stall for time and try to think of a way out, handed him the papers. Checking out their authenticity, he was satisfied they were the real thing.  
  
"Now what?" She asked.  
  
"I have no further need for you so I'm going to let you join your partner." As he aimed his gun at Christy and began to pull the trigger, a shot rang out. Christy flinched but the KAOS agent fell over dead to the floor. She looked up to see Max in the doorway. His strength gave out and fell against the doorframe, then to the floor. Christy ran over to him and turned him over. She noticed the massive blood loss coming from his back where the knife had gone between his shoulder blades.  
  
"Max, Max, I've got to get you help. I'll get the car. Hang on" Christy franticly cried. Max leaned against the doorframe and nodded, "I'll try.."  
  
Christy ran to get the car. She pulled up to the front of the cabin and helped pick Max up. "Try and help me get you into the car."  
  
He struggled to get himself up. He leaned against her and made his way into the back seat. He collapsed in the back and she quickly made her way out. She followed the tire tracks back to the rest stop and spotted the Chief and a couple of agents waiting. She drove up and hit the brakes with a screech. The Chief ran up to her window, "What's wrong?"  
  
"A KAOS agent found the cabin this morning, I have no time to explain now, Max has been terribly hurt and needs medical attention or he'll die." Christy said breathlessly.  
  
"Follow us, we'll take you to a hospital, I'll call ahead so they can be ready for him", The Chief instructed her.  
  
Within 25 minutes Christy pulled up to a hospital just outside of Washington. An ER crew stood waiting out front as she brought the car to the door. The hospital staff worked quickly to get Max out from the backseat and onto a gurney. Christy held his hand every step of the way as they wheeled him through the lobby. 99 was standing by the waiting room talking to a doctor when she spotted them bringing Max in. She rushed up to where they went by her and saw Christy next to Max. She stood motionless as she watched the gurney disappear through the surgery doors. A few moments later, Christy came out and was face to face with 99. There was silence between them. It was an electric, expectant silence, the silence of the calm before the storm.  
  
"You must be Max's wife." Christy said with trepidation in her voice.  
  
"Yes" 99 said coldly  
  
"I'm."  
  
99 cut her off, "I know who you are"  
  
It was an awkward moment for both women.  
  
"We were ambushed by a KAOS agent" Christy tried to explain.  
  
"The Chief already told me what happened" 99 said with a cool demeanor.  
  
Christy nodded as she felt the chill, "It's going to be a while, we should go to the waiting room"  
  
99 followed her to the waiting room. Inside, 99's children were coloring and watching TV. 99 sat and stared dully at her, not once taking her eyes off of her. Christy felt uncomfortable as 99 watched her every move.  
  
After about an hour a nurse's assistant came into the room.  
  
"Mrs. Smart?"  
  
99 snapped her head up hoping it was some new of Max, "Yes"  
  
"Thought you could use a break. I'll take your kids down to the cafeteria for some ice cream if that's ok."  
  
"Oh, that would be nice, thank you" 99 smiled.  
  
"Who wants ice cream?" The assistant said to the kids.  
  
All three stopped what they were doing and raised their hands. "I do, I do"  
  
Jimmy ran over to 99, "Can we mommy?"  
  
"Ok, but you do as she says and I want each of you to be good"  
  
All three chimed in "OK" and left, leaving Christy and 99 alone for the first time since they met.  
  
99 now took the opportunity to speak, Her tone was indignant "I didn't want to say anything in front of my kids but now that they're gone, I'm going to say what I have to say. On the one hand, I am grateful to you for saving Max's life If it wasn't for you he wouldn't be alive, but on the other hand its taking everything I have not to go over there and kick your ass for the way you've disrupted my life"  
  
At that moment, Christy felt a numbness that made her hardly care, "I know you think I deserve that, but I want you to know this situation was not one- sided"  
  
99 didn't want to admit it but she was right, "I know."  
  
Then 99 took the next step and asked point-blank, "Are you in love with him?"  
  
Christy looked at her, "Yes" she said confidently.  
  
Nothing prepared her for the fire she saw burning in 99's eyes.  
  
"Then. you're in for the fight of your life", 99 advised her.  
  
Christy held up her hand, "If I wanted to fight for him, I'd take you on in second, but I don't. I learned that last night"  
  
99 stiffened "Did you sleep with him?" trying to read her eyes for any hint of what might of happened.  
  
"No" She said quietly  
  
99 gave a sigh of relief under her breath.  
  
Christy glared at her, "It's not that I didn't want to and not that I didn't try. But he doesn't love me. His emotional need for you was stronger than any physical need for me." Christy stood up and walked over to the window, "I'm someone, who came along and showed interest in him, who made him feel alive. Someone who supported and understood and gave him the excitement he'd been missing for some time."  
  
Christy's words hit home to 99. Had she really neglected Max? Could she have been the one that pushed Max away and into this woman's arms.  
  
"I know you feel like the victim in this unfortunate circumstance but I'm one as well. I'm the one that will wake up every morning and not having him next to me, I'm the one not having his children and I'm the one." Christy looked away not wanting 99 to see just how badly that this last fact hurt her. ".that will have to spend my entire life without him."  
  
"I'm not telling you this for you to feel sorry for me, hell, you were ready to kick my ass, but you have a man that needs you and loves you more than life itself. If I knew that you didn't love him half as much as I do, I'd give you that fight. But I know you do and probably more so and that's why I don't stand a chance.  
  
The doctor walked into the waiting room, "Mrs. Smart?" Both 99 and Christy stood up, but 99 spoke first "I'm Mrs. Smart"  
  
"Your husband is going to be fine,"  
  
99 gave a sigh of relief while Christy closed her eyes and mouthed 'thank you'.  
  
The doctor continued, "He has a deep knife wound to the shoulder blade and lost a substantial amount of blood but we got him here in time to repair the damage"  
  
"May I see him?" 99 asked.  
  
"He'll be a bit groggy but I suppose you can see him"  
  
The doctor walked out of the room as 99 gathered her things to go. Christy sat back down and stared out the window.  
  
99 looked over to her, "You can say goodbye if you'd like."  
  
Christy shook her head, "If I did. you'd have a hard time getting rid of me" Christy confessed. "No, I said my goodbye back at the cabin. I just wanted to make sure he was going to be all right. I can see now that he will be."  
  
99 nodded and left to see Max.  
  
Max started to come out of the anaesthetic. He opened his eyes and found 99 sitting next to him holding his hand.  
  
"99" Max said weakly squeezing her hand.  
  
"Yes Max, You're going to be ok, the doctor told me..."  
  
"99, I'm so sorry" Max interrupted.  
  
99 brushed his cheek with her hand, "You need to rest, we'll talk later"  
  
"Yes. I know." His voice sounded ragged from the breathing tube he had down his throat during the surgery. "But please just for a moment." he paused and she could hear him clear his throat before he began again. "I need to talk to you. I need to know how you are. I need to still be part of your life."  
  
His voice was so sad and full of longing that 99 felt that she might cry.  
  
"You had feeling for another woman, Max, and I can't turn my head and say everything is going to be alright" 99 sadly announced.  
  
" I know that. I don't know why I let things happen the they did, I was at a place in my life where I needed more, then suddenly I found it and it was special to me, something that had been missing, and I couldn't walk away."  
  
"Agent Mayfield and I had a talk. She told me about last night"  
  
Max shifted painfully in his hospital bed. He wasn't proud of what he had done and it bothered him that his weakness had upset 99.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
99 looked Max straight in the eye; "Do you love her?"  
  
Max lowered his head. He felt nervous and unsure how to approach the subject of his feelings. "To be honest, I had feelings for her but, no, I'm not in love with her. I love you 99 and I'm so sorry I hurt you." His very, life, heart, soul and body depended on her forgiveness "99...Am I going to lose you?"  
  
99 looked at the man she thought would always be perfect. She now knew he was not. She loved him with ever fiber in her body.. it was a kind of desperate, beautiful love that only hit once in a lifetime. She never thought that anything like this would or ever could happen. She now realized for the first time that their love was no longer pure. " You may have lost your way but no, you're not going to lose me. When I married you, Maxwell Smart, it was for better or for worse. We can work through it but it's going to take some time. I've failed too in a way," He looked at her in amazement as she smiled at him sadly. "I was so busy with the house and the kids that I failed to meet your needs as my husband. 99 took Max's hand as they sat quietly thinking of the days ahead.  
  
3 months later:  
  
The Smart household house was back to some sort of chaotic order. Along with her household and kid duties, 99 also put aside time for her and Max. Going to counseling helped too, finding out what was important to each other at this stage of their lives. It was a sunny Saturday afternoon when the phone rang about 3pm, Max was out in the yard playing with the kids while 99 was doing breakfast dishes. Wiping her hands, she picks up the phone. 99 listened intently to the message on the other end, "Thank you Chief, I'll let him know"  
  
99 slowly hung up the phone then walked outside. She spotted Max in the yard playing ball with the kids. The Chief had just informed her that Agent Mayfield was killed in the line of duty while on a mission in Europe. He thought Max should know. 99 thought long and hard. Max caught sight of 99 on the porch and threw her a kiss, she returned the gesture. 99 turned and went back inside. She didn't have the heart to ruin the images that she had just seen outside. To tell Max now might cost them some of the progress that they had been making. It seemed selfish for a moment, but she decided to do it for the both of them. Max was never told. 


End file.
